Eine nette alte Lady
by jtduece
Summary: Harry wir zu einem Treffen mit einer netten alten Lady gebeten


Ich kann mich noch genau an diesen Tag erinnern, was vermutlich daran lag, das er genau vo einem Jahr war:

Der zweite Zauberer Krieg war seit zwei Jahren vorbei, hatte Hogwarts vor einem halben Jahr verlassen. Ich war, wie es kaum einer meiner Freunde glauben konnte wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen als es wiederaufgebaut war. Naja. Hermione war wohl die einzige die nicht überrascht war über diese Entscheidung. Sie kam nach dem ich es allen erzählt hatte, umarmte mich und Flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Danke, jetzt weiß ich, das du zurück bist."

Sie küsste mich auf die Wange und ließ mich los und verschwand im Fuchsbau.

Doch dieser Tag war war anders. Ich war mit Teddy zusammen in London und besuchte den St. James Park. Andromeda hatte an diesem Tag einen Termin mit unserem Makler, der für uns Sirius altes Haus verkaufen sollte, nach dem wir alles Magische entfernt hatten.

So kam es, dass der zweijährige vor mir herlief in Richtung des Wassers. Ich wollte ihm schon hinterherlaufen, als ich erkannte wo er hinlief. Dort vor ihm stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand Hermione. So entschloss ich mich nichts zu machen und nur zuzusehen.

Bei ihr angekommen, griff er mit seiner Hand nach ihrem Hosenbein und fing an dran zu ziehen. Es dauerte fast zwei Minuten, bis Sie merkte das jemand an ihrer Hose zog, so war sie in das buchvertieft, das sie in der Hand hielt. Sie sah nach unten und sah den kleinen, der versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Als er sah, das er Erfolg hatte, Grinste er die junge Frau an und sagte mit einem Ton, den nur Kleinkinder können Ihren Namen.

„Hermi!"

„Na kleiner Mann, wo ist den deine Oma?" wollte sie wissen, als sie sich vor ihn kniete.

„Keine Omama, Harry!" antwortet dieser und drehte sich um, um auf Harry der näher gekommen war.

„Hallo Harry. Seit ihr heute hier um die Enten zu füttern?" fragte sie, als sie die Tüte in seiner Hand sah.

„Quack, Quack." Machte Teddy, als er sich setzte.

„Andromeda hat mich gebeten heute auf Teddy aufzupassen. Sie trifft sich mit Mr. Hovers wegen dem Verkauf des Hauses." Antwortete Harry, der sich neben seinem Patensohn auf den Rasen gesetzt hatte.

„Ist es endlich soweit? Ich dachte es würde länger dauern, bis das Haus verkauft sei." Meinte Hermione die sich auch gesetzt hatte und Teddy dabei zusah, wie er anfing Gras auszurupfen.

„Ja, da das Haus in London liegt und so groß ist haben wir schnell einen Käufer gefunden."

„Ich freue mich für dich. Jetzt kannst du deine Ausbildung zum Auror ja beginnen."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht ob ein Auror zu sein noch etwas für mich ist. Allgemein für das Ministerium zu arbeiten spricht mich im Moment nicht an. Nichts gegen Kingsley, aber ich weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an." Antworte Harry, der Teddy am Rücken streichelte.

Hermione hörte im zu und nickte immer mal wieder.

„Ich versteh." Meinte sie nur und griff nach seiner freien Hand.

„Harry…" fing sie an, wurde aber von einem Mann und seiner Begleiterin daran gehindert.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber sind sie Harry Potter?" wollte die Frau wissen.

„Wer möchte das Wissen?" fragte Harry, der sich vom Boden erhob und sich vor Hermione, die sich Teddy auf den Schoß nahm, stellte.

„Mein Name ist Maria Everton, ich bin Chief Inspector des Metropolitan Police Service. Das ist mein Partner Inspector Ian Finnigan. Wir sind hier um Sie zu einem Treffen mit Premierminister Blair zu begleiten. Er hat um ihre Anwesenheit gebeten."

Harry sah die Frau mit einem skeptischen Blick an, während er seinen Blick über sie und ihre Begleitung schweifen ließ.

Er wusste, dass wenn die beiden zu einer Bedrohung wurden Hermione sofort mit Teddy Disapparieren würde, während er sich um die beiden kümmern würde.

„Wie haben sie mich gefunden?" wollte er wissen, wobei er sich bereit machte seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Drachenleder Armband zu holen.

„Das war nicht einfach. Zuerst haben wir versucht sie über unsere Datenbanken zu finden, wo wir auf eine Familie mit dem Namen Dursley stießen. Sie bestätigten uns, das sie dort gelebt hatten, aber sie konnten uns nicht sagen wo wir sie finden konnten. Erst durch das Eingreifen des Premierministers konnten wir sie finden. Er meinte er hätte mit jemanden Namens Shacklebolt gesprochen. Dieser Shacklebolt nannte uns eine Adresse für eine Dame mit dem Namen Tonks. Dort eingetroffen trafen wir Mrs. Tonks an. Diese nachdem wir ihr erklärten wie wir sie gefunden hatten und warum, sagte uns wir würden sie hier finden. Sie sagte auch sie würden uns nicht glauben und ich soll ihnen sagen, ich zitiere: Harry, die Rumtreiber schwören feierlich, dass sie Tunichtgute sind. Keine Ahnung was das bedeutet, aber ich sehe sie wissen es. Immer diese Geheimbotschaften."

„Natürlich. Das sagt mir, das ich ihnen vertrauen kann. Sicherheit geht vor, vor allem wenn es um meinen Patensohn geht."

„Als Mutter kann ich das verstehen."

In der Zwischenzeit war Hermione mit Teddy auf dem Arm aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Harry gestellt. Der kleine versuchte nun mit aller Kraft auf den Arm seines Paten zu gelangen.

„Komm her." Sagte dieser und nahm ihn von Hermione entgegen.

„Spricht etwas dagegen, wenn die beiden mich begleiten?" wollte Harry von Everton wissen.

„Natürlich nicht."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis wir zu Fuß die Downing Street erreicht hatten. Nach dem Mann sie am Eingang gründlich durchsucht hatte führte man sie in eine Art Warteraum, wo man fragte ob sie was zutrinken haben wollten. Harry bestellte für sie alle ein Wasser und fragte auch ob sie eine Kleinigkeit für Teddy zu essen haben könnten.

„Harry, warum hast du nichts für euch beide dabei? Du kannst doch nicht mit Teddy den Tag verbringen und keine Verpflegung dabei zu haben." Fing Hermione an ihn zurechtzuweisen.

„Immer ruhig Tante Hermi. Ich hatte vor mit ihm was essen zugehen nach dem wir die Enten gefüttert hatten. Dann währen wir wohl nachhause gefahren, wo ich alles habe." Wehrte er sich, gegen die Vorwürfe.

Teddy unterdessen beachtete die beiden Erwachsenen nicht, denn er hatte eine alte Zeitung gefunden mit der er nun spielte. Hermione zog kurz die Luft ein, bevor sie ihr Buch wieder aus ihrer Handtasche holte und anfing dort weiter zu lesen wo Teddy sie unterbrochen hatte.

Harry sah von seiner besten Freundin zu seinem Patensohn und zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und griff zu einer weiteren Zeitung und fing an zu lesen.

Sie saßen fast eine Stunde in den Raum, bis jemand kam und sie abholte um sie in das Besprechungszimmer von Premierminister Blair. Besagter saß auch schon am Tisch und wartet auf die beiden.

„Entschuldigen sie das sie solange warten mussten Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger aber mein vorheriger Termin meinte es wäre schlau meine Nerven zu strapazieren." Meinte dieser nur.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen Mr. Premierminister. Ich weiß das es nicht einfach ist in ihrer Position zu sein." Antwortete Harry, der sich neben Hermione setzte die Teddy auf dem Schoß hatte.

„Mr. Potter spricht etwas dagegen, wenn wir direkt zur Sache kommen? Ich erinnere mich noch an unser letztes Treffen." Kam es belustigt von Blair.

„Natürlich Mr. Premierminister."

„Mr. Potter, ich habe von Ihrer Majestät den Auftrag bekommen sie sobald wie möglich zu Ihr zubringen. Natürlich war ich etwas verwundert darüber, da sie nur selten Kontakt zu, wie soll ich es sagen, Personen wie ihnen hat. Da es mir nicht ansteht die Queen zu hinterfragen habe ich sie holen lassen. Ich dachte mir aber, da sie vermutlich nicht den Umgang mit Ihrer Majestät gewöhnt sind dachte ich mir, ich nehme sie mit, wenn ich zu unserer Wöchentlichen Treffen gehe. Dies wäre eigentlich in zwei Stunden."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Harry wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte. Noch vor drei Stunden war er zusammen mit Teddy im Park, wo sie Hermione trafen und nun waren die drei im Buckingham Palace und warteten auf eine Audienz bei Ihrer Majestät Elisabeth II, von Gottes Gnaden Königin des Vereinigten Königreiches Großbritannien und Nordirland und ihrer anderen Königreiche und Territorien, Oberhaupt des Commonwealth, Verteidigerin des Glaubens.

Er wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte. So versuchte er sich mit der Hilfe von Teddy von dem allem abzulenken. Darum saßen die beiden auf dem Boden und tobten auf dem Boden herum.

Dadurch bekamen die beiden nicht mit das jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Erst ein räuspern von Hermione brachte die beiden auseinander.

„Tschuldigung." Murmelte Harry, sprang auf und richtete seine Kleidung.

Der Buttler sah ihn ausdruckslos an und sagte, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

„Gib Teddy mir Harry. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern."

Harry übergab ihr Teddy und richtete sein Hemd erneut.

Sie kamen an eine Tür an der zwei weitere Buttler standen.

„Warten sie hier." Wies der erste Buttler sie an, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Keine Minute Später öffneten sich die Türen erneut und eine Stimme erklang:

„Ich präsentere Lord Harry James Potter, Earl of Griffin, OM. Hermione Jean Granger OM. Und Edward Remus Lupin."

Er konnte sich noch an seien ersten Eindruck der Königin erinnern: Nette ältere Dame, mit einer Aura von Macht.

Eine Frau, die ihn keine fünf Minuten vor ihr Knieen hatte und zum Ritter schlug.

Ihn Sir Harry James, Lord Potter, Earl of Griffin, GC, OM, KCVO Königlicher Zauberer….


End file.
